After Adventure...Comes Love
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: So far this will stay general ^_^ This is a Mimato...more like a practice fic. All the DD have returned from their Season 1 Adventure. What will they do now...School? How will students react to the DDs unexplained friendship? A Mimato at first. I may add
1. After Adventure...Comes Love Ch.1

Me: I have finally decided to do another pure Mimato! ^_^ Well I want to make this a quicky so I don't own Digimon ok...*cry cry cry* Let's begin. Oh and the reason why none of the DD are here to make comments is cause I shot them. Hehe...nah...they are at a party. They might show up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hold on you guys!" Tai held onto a seat in the trolley. Everyone followed his example and held on to a seat in front of them. Sora was next to Tai followed by Kari then T.K. Mimi screamed as the trolley went full speed out of the digital gate. Everyone closed his or her eyes prepared for the worst.  
  
"The gravity is pulling us down rapidly! Prepare for a crash landing!" Izzy screamed to warn his friends. A huge jolt was felt a few seconds later, and Joe went flying to the front of the cart. Everything calmed down, and the children opened their eyes.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Tai peered at everyone with worry.  
  
"Yeah Tai...I think?" Matt rubbed his head in pain. "Never mind..."  
  
"Ooo...I don't want to go on that ride again!" Mimi got off the aisle and stood up.  
  
"Joe are you ok?" Sora helped the poor boy of the floor.  
  
"Ouch! Yeah I suppose?" Joe fixed his glasses upon his nose.  
  
"Are we back Matt?" T.K tugged at his brother's shirt slightly.  
  
Everyone looked out the window of the trolley and saw people crowding around it. Some people had huge smiles on their faces, others shocked, and most were confused. The children smiled. "We're home!" Kari ran to the front and opened the door. "Mommy!"  
  
"Kari wait!" Tai ran after her and Sora followed.  
  
Izzy picked up his laptop and calmly walked out with Joe not far behind. T.K gleamed at his brother. "We're finally home Matt! Let's go find Mom and Dad!"  
  
"Sure T.K..." Matt walked to the exit with his brother. He took one step to exit the trolley and turned to look one last time inside. To his surprise, he saw Mimi sitting down. She didn't seem to excited to be back. Matt became confused. "Um...T.K?"  
  
"Yeah Matt?"  
  
"You go find Dad and Mom...I'll meet up ok," Matt said silently to where only T.K could hear.  
  
"Um...ok Matt!" The little boy hopped of the trolley and ran through the crowd to search for his parents.   
  
Matt smiled after him and turned his attention back to Mimi. He walked away from the exit and towards her. "Mimi?"  
  
The girl looked up into Matt's azure eyes and tears formed slightly, but she quickly wiped them away. "Yes?"  
  
"Aren't you happy to be back home?" He took a seat beside her. "Are you sad because you lost your hat?" he questioned sarcastically.  
  
Mimi laughed slightly, but it soon faded into nothing. "No...it's not that."  
  
"What then...you should be more excited than anyone." Matt looked upon her worriedly.  
  
Mimi broke down. She put her face in her hands and bawled out crying. "Oh Matt! I'll never see Palamon again. Plus I'm going to lose all my friends!"  
  
Matt hugged her slightly and let her cry on his chest. "Don't worry Mimi. You still have us..."  
  
"That's what I mean Matt! What if you all forget about me or forget about each other! I know Sora and Tai will stay together. They have been friends forever, but none of us knew each other existed until camp." She laughed slightly. "I can just see the people's faces if Izzy, the computer geek pip squeak, walking up to Tai, the popular one, and they talk like they have known each other forever. We all became so close, yet we're going to split up! I just can't stand that happening!" Mimi curled her knees to her face.  
  
Matt looked bewildered. Mimi was right in certain areas. What would his friends think if they saw him talking to Joe? 'Who cares...I never really had true friends. But, the Digidestined are my true friends.' He unfolded Mimi and made her look at him. He smiled slightly. "Don't worry Meems! On my Crest of Friendship, I promise that all of us will remain together!"  
  
Mimi smiled. Silence passed and she stood up. "Thanks Matt..."  
  
"No problem." A feeling came over Matt. He seemed to be more compassionate towards people now. 'I guess I have digivolved in a way!' he thought with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah...plus I'm sure I'll see Palamon again. Now that I feel better...I'm going to hit the mall!" Matt laughed out loud. Mimi glanced at him and smiled. "Um...Matt?"  
  
"Yeah Meems?"  
  
Mimi laughed. "I never knew you had a nickname for me!" Matt blushed.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MATT WAKE UP!" The boy's father shook him hard.  
  
Matt tried to push him away, but his father persisted. He gave up and sat up. His tired eyes turned to the clock at the side of his bed...7:00 A.M!! He glared angrily at his dad. "What? Why did you wake me up so early?"  
  
Mr. Ishida laughed. "Well if you remember...you start school today!"  
  
Matt's ice blue azure eyes widened. "Oh God!" He jumped out of bed and rushed to his closet for a shirt. "I forgot!"   
  
This caused is dad to laugh more. "Well hurry up...I need you to cook breakfast." He walked out of Matt's room and to the living room.  
  
Matt slipped on a green sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, ran to the bathroom, brushed is teeth, and fixed his hair. Of all days to sleep in...it had to be today. Matt was a little happy though. When all the digidestined got back home, they all found out that they all go to the same school. Hopefully he would have many classes with his friends. Matt walked to the kitchen and searched for any remaining edible food in the refrigerator. Matt found some eggs and grabbed a pan. "How do you want your eggs Dad?"  
  
Mr. Ishida looked up from his paper and looked at his son. "Um...scrambled." He turned his attention back to the weekly word. Matt cooked the eggs quickly and placed them in front of his father. He raced back to his room and grabbed his bag. He then raced out the front door without so much of a bye to his dad.  
  
"Students...report to the gym to receive your proper schedule! Repeat! Report to the gym for your proper schedule!" The announcement echoed in the halls and outside. Mimi grumbled and ran into the big crowd. She wore a blue jean skirt and green shirt and had her hair in a ponytail and wished she hadn't worn her platformed sandals. She entered the gym in anger. With all the people who stepped on her feet, the pain felt like she was walking the Digiworld all over again! Mimi sighed and looked around. In front of her were many lines of students piled on top of one another. Who knew trying to receive your lousy class schedule would be hectic! Mimi pushed her way to the sign with a big 'M' on it, since her name began with an 'M', and stood patiently. But no sooner than she stood, her patience grew very thin. 'This is going to take FOREVER!' Mimi's mind screamed in frustration.  
  
"MIMI!" A girl in a loose dress, brown hair, and brown eyes ran up to the very frustrated Mimi.  
  
Mimi turned around and smiled. "Malany!"  
  
"That's ME!" The girl pointed to herself and giggled. "So Mimi! What did you do over the summer?"  
Mimi smiled and thought of her answer, 'Oh nothing much...Some friends and I just got sucked into another world and meet some good and bad monsters called Digimon. We had to save the world and we did. Nothing big!' Mimi giggled at her thought. What would Malany say if she gave that answer? "Um...just stuff. I went to camp."  
"Oh bummer! No wonder you weren't at Cheerleading Camp! Hey are you going to try out for the squad this year?" Malany played with her ponytail.  
Mimi nodded her head but was stopped for some hands went over her eyes. Mimi became still from shock. She felt some breathe by her ear, and a male voice announced himself, "Guess who?"  
Mimi giggled. Only one person had a voice like that. She removed the hands and giggled. "MATT!" She turned around and met his azure eyes with a smile. She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
Matt laughed a bit in surprise and hugged her back. "It's nice to see you too Meems!"  
  
Mimi released the hug and giggled again. "It's great to see you Matt! How did you find me?"  
  
Matt smirked. "Well since this line is for the students with their name starting with 'M'...it kind of narrowed down my options on where to look." He put his hands in his pockets and laughed.  
  
Mimi slapped her head, "Oh yeah!"  
  
Malany raised an eyebrow. "You're friends with Matt, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi nodded her head. "Yep! We met at camp and well...lets just say that it is like we have known each other for a long time." Mimi looked at Matt and gleamed. "Right Matt!"  
  
He looked at her and nodded. "Right Meems. Hey...have you seen Tai, Sora, Izzy...anyone?"   
  
Mimi looked down and shook her head. "Sorry, but no. I haven't talked to any of them in a long time...ever since we returned from the Digiw..." Mimi stopped and blinked a few times at her mistake. Malany was still with her. "Um...camp...yeah camp."  
  
"Oh...well..."  
  
"Hey! Move up!" A student behind them screamed with anger. Matt and Mimi realized that the line had moved a great deal. They shrugged and walked forward.  
  
"I'll get my schedule first Mimi...ok?" Malany looked at her still a little confused. No one has ever become good friends with Matt! He was the cutest guy in school and had popularity written all over him. Malany couldn't see how Mimi could have become so close to him. Mimi turned to her friend and nodded at Malany's offer.  
  
"So Meems...what did you do for the rest of the summer?" Matt had his face forward and looked around for the others.  
  
Mimi sighed, "Nothing really...shopping, charity, and I worked at homeless shelters for..." Matt's weird gaze stopped her. "What?" She looked at him like there was nothing wrong.  
  
"Mimi..." He was in shock. "You...you worked at homeless shelters and charity!"  
  
Malany stood in front of the two getting her schedule and had a greater shock than Matt. 'Mimi working! Homeless shelters at that! What the hell changed her so much?' Malany grabbed the sheet of paper with her classes on it and turned back to Mimi. "Your turn Mimi!"  
  
"Alright..." She stepped forward and in within two minutes, she got her schedule. "Your turn Matt!"  
  
Matt still had a surprised look on his face. It soon faded and he stepped forward. After they got their schedules, Matt and Mimi pushed their way out of the crowds. Matt looked back at Mimi. "Why?"  
  
Mimi grew a strange and clueless look. "Why what?"  
  
"Why were you working over the summer?"  
  
Mimi laughed. "I don't know...I felt like I still had a duty as the Guardian of Sincerity."  
  
Matt smiled. Mimi sure had changed. "Yeah I guess..."  
  
Malany stood behind them. "Excuse me...what are you two talking about?"  
  
Matt and Mimi laughed. "Nothing Malany...it's like a secret between Matt, me, and a few others."  
  
"Few others?"  
  
"Yeah...lets see. Um...there is Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, T.K, and Kari!"  
  
Malany shrugged. "Alright...whatever. I'll see you around Mimi!" She waved bye and left.  
  
"Let's go find the others...ok Meems?" Mimi laughed loudly. Matt frowned, "What?"  
  
"I see you still have that nickname for me!" Matt blushed and turned away.  
  
"MIMI! MATT!"  
  
The two turned sharply to the sound of their names. Sora was running at full speed with Tai not trailing far behind. "Sora!" Mimi waved high in the air.  
  
Sora ran up and gave Mimi a hug forcefully. Tai on the other hand had to stop and catch his breath so he fell onto the floor. "Sor...a ...geez...why'd...we...ugh...run...so...fast!" Mimi giggled while Matt helped Tai off the floor.  
  
Sora stood back and looked at Mimi. "Hey! Your not wearing pink!" She smiled. "Actually...you have the same colors as Matt!"  
  
"Hey...I haven't noticed before!" Mimi glanced down at herself.  
  
Matt smiled. "No wonder it was so hard for me to find you Meems! You weren't wearing pink!"  
  
Tai smirked. "Meems?" Matt turned and blushed again.  
  
"I think it is a cute nickname Tai!" Sora punched the boy in the shoulder, signaling for him to shut his mouth. "So! Let's compare our schedules!" Sora reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with her classes on it. "I already know that I have three classes with Tai...so lets see..." She grabbed everyone's sheet and looked them over.  
  
"Well..." Tai looked over her shoulder...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger...but this is a practice fic. I'll put up Chapter 2 if I get enough reviews. Thanks for reading this fic! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. After Adventure...Comes Love Ch.2

Me: Check it OUT! I have decided to continue this story! SO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED IT! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I plan to make this fic as popular as my other story "Promises" Yes this is still a Mimato...some requested me to throw in Kouyako. I will...but only hints and friendship BIG TIME! ^_~  
Izzy: Hey we´re back!  
Matt: The party was awesome!  
Tai: Yep...*stomach gurgles*  
Sora: EWW! Tai! I told you not to eat the potato chips!  
Tai: I couldn´t help it...ugh...  
Me: Sounds like you guys had fun...  
Joe: We DID...until Mr. Leader here threw up all over the manager of the club...we got kicked out...  
Me: Oh...EWW!  
Matt: Yep! It was even more gross if you were there...potato chunks EVERYWHERE!  
Mimi: And don´t even get me started on the smell!  
Me: Please! Quit giving me details! *Sigh* Well to start off...I don´t own Digimon *I ran out of tears...long story*  
Mimi: You´re doing another fic?  
Me: *Nods head happily* Actually I already started this one...but you guys were at the party.  
Tai: *runs to the bathroom*  
Sora: *Eyes follow Tai in disgust* Tai can be so dense...OH! We aren´t talking about Tai anymore are we? *Blush*  
Mimi: Sora! You have Tai on your mind 24/7!  
Sora: Whatever!  
Me: Hehe...yeah but this fic isn´t a Taiora...it is a Mimato.  
Mimi and Matt: *Groans*  
Izzy: HAHA! YES! It isn´t a...  
Me: I have decided to throw in bits of Kouyako...after all Care-chan called me the Holy Goddess of Kouyako! ^_^ Thanks!  
Izzy: *Puts head down in frustration*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy Izumi trotted into the school gym wide eyed. Children shoved and pushed their way in and out of the hot, sweaty, no air-conditioned because the school was to cheap to repair the one that broke last year, gym! Izzy groaned, gripped his laptop tighter, and made his way through.  
  
Izzy looked at the ridiculously long line for the "I" section and groaned yet again that day. `This is just plain hectic!´ he exclaimed to himself. He took his place in the back of the line and got ready for what seemed to be an hour wait. Izzy stared down upon his laptop and smiled. He seemed to be carrying it around for a whole new purpose. Sure it kept him busy with all his theories and equations, but now...it was more like a memento...a keep sake...a reminder of the Digital World. He took one more look at the line of children and sighed deeply with a frown. `Yet another year of school, for the teasing, of the names.´ Izzy looked at his laptop once more. He always hid behind it...ever since the beginning. The boy set his laptop upon the palm of his hand and placed his thumb to open it. He paused when it was opened no more than a centimeter...he closed it. Izzy went into deep thought. `Don´t go into that Izzy,´ he told himself. `Learn from your actions.´ He smiled and thought of his...friends. Just the sound of that word made him feel at ease. Izzy tucked his laptop back under his arm and looked around. `Need to be sociable...need to be sociable...need to be sociable...need to be...´ Izzy stopped his goal in thought when his eyes came upon a small girl with glasses. She seemed to be frustrated. Big surprise, who wasn´t on a day like this. Izzy then took notice of her watery eyes. Feeling a little curiosity flow over him, Izzy made his way to her.  
  
The purple haired girl sniffled and stared at her feet. She was unable to notice a certain red headed boy walking toward her, but did however notice a shadow fall upon her and turned in shock. Her watery eyes meet with deep concerned and uncertain onyx eyes. She stared at him strangely as he just stood there with nervousness. `Why is he nervous? Better yet...who is he?´ She stood silent waiting for him to say something, but nothing came. So she took it upon herself to, "yes?" she chocked out.  
  
Izzy felt like running away and crawling in a hole! What was he doing?! Why did he even decide to do this?! He wasn´t sociable like Mimi or easy going like Tai! Izzy bite his lip and looked around with his eyes. He didn´t have a plan...that´s a first! He ran his hand through his hair and asked the first thing that came to mind, "...Um...why are you crying?" Oh God! He felt like slapping himself!  
  
The girl wiped her teary eyes from underneath her glasses and sniffled. "I...I am not crying." Izzy smirked...he new in due time, she would say more. The girl frowned and pouted, only to burst into more tears. "I´m LOST!"  
  
Izzy relaxed, seeing someone in more frustration than he. Izzy took a piece of kleenex from his pocket and offered it to her. "I´m sure I can help you."  
  
The girl took the kleenex and smiled. "Really?" Izzy nodded. She wiped her eyes and was filled with joy. "Thank you!" She looked around. "Well, my problem is that I don´t remember if schedules were to be given by last or first name this year. I asked some people, but they were to busy...or to busy being rude!" She had and angry look and soon settled. "I figured they were giving them by last name, so I came to the "I" section. But, I don´t want to go up there and find out I was wrong and look like an idiot."  
  
Izzy laughed. "Smart choice because...they are giving them by first name."  
  
The girl slapped her head. "Oh! Now I feel dumb!" She laughed, "thanks!" Something yellow caught her eye and looked at the object in the boy´s arm. "Is that a laptop?"  
  
Izzy frowned. `Great! I knew I shouldn´t have attempted to be sociable. Now I am going to be called computer dork or geek or...´ His thoughts were interrupted by a hyper voice.  
  
"That is so cool!" The girl with glasses clasped her hands. "I don´t have a laptop, but I do love computers! In fact, I joined Computer Tech. as one of my electives this year!"  
  
Izzy stared in amazement! He never met someone that was interested in the same activities as he! He smiled and knew he met a new friend. "Really!" The girl nodded. "Maybe I can show you some of my programs later?" Izzy requested. "After all, I joined Computer Tech. too. Maybe we may have the same class hour?"  
  
The girl smiled. "That´s sounds nice. You are really nice...um...what´s your name?"  
  
Izzy smiled along with her. "Izumi...Izzy Izumi."  
  
The purple haired girl extended her hand. "I am Yolei Inoue! Please to meet you!" She shook hands with Izzy. "Maybe I´ll see you around! But first I have to go get my schedule!" She turned and walked away. "Thanks again!" She took of running to the "Y" section. Izzy smiled and made his way back to the long line in the "I" section with a smile. Sociable? Yep...he sure accomplished that motive!  
~~~~~  
  
"LET ME SEE!" Tai jumped up and down and tried to look over Sora´s shoulder in pure hyperness. Sora was being evil and blocked his view of the papers and giggled. Matt and Mimi watched in amusement. Tai groaned, "SORA!!!"  
  
The reddish-brown haired girl kept giggling. Sora turned and punched Tai playfully in the arm. "Only if you settle down first!" Tai did as he was told, but muttered under his breath. Sora sighed and smiled at the group. "Well...you all would be happy to know that, we have some classes together!"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Really!" She clasped her hands together hopefully.  
  
Sora nodded. "Yep. See...Tai, Matt, you, and me have Gym the same hour. Even though it is separate into girls and boys. You and Matt have music together, Matt and me have English and Math, Me and Tai have History, Science, and Art, and we all have the same lunch hour!" Sora smiled at her digidestined friends. She handed the schedules back.  
  
Mimi pouted. "That´s not fair." Her hands fell out of her clasp and grabbed her schedule sadly.  
  
Tai looked at her in confusion. "What´s not fair?"  
  
Mimi felt like crying. "I only have one class with all of you." She looked at her shoes. "I guess I should have seen it coming. After all...I am in a grade lower than you guys."  
  
Matt watched as Mimi swelled up tears in her eyes. For some reason, it crushed him to see her like that. He took action and placed his hand on her back. "Come on Meems. It isn´t all that bad. After all...you have Music class with me and we all have lunch." He smiled down as she stared up at him. "Plus...isn´t Izzy in your grade? I bet you have lots of classes with him!"  
  
Mimi frowned more and pushed her hair behind her ear. Sure she thought about the facts that Izzy would be in her class, but what are the chances. Matt, Tai, and Sora kept their look on Mimi. She sighed and looked at her schedule which Sora had handed back to her. "I know...it´s just that, I never took notice of Izzy last year. Actually, I never knew he was in my class last year until he told me in the Digital World one night. I was always the snotty cheerleader and he was the quiet computer..." Mimi stopped. She shouldn´t say such things.  
  
"...dork?" a male voice spoke behind Mimi.  
  
Mimi gasped and turned around. Izzy stood from the group with a smile on his face. "Iz...Izzy!"  
  
Izzy laughed. "Hi Mimi! Hey Matt! Hello Sora!...Tai? You still owe me $10 bucks you borrowed from me yesterday!"  
  
Tai laughed and rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Um...hehe...I was planning on paying you back Izzy. It is just that...um..."  
  
Tai was pushed forcefully out of the way by someone before he could finish his excuse. Everyone blinked and watched as Mimi hugged Izzy tightly. "Izzy! I am SO sorry! I am so happy to see you!" She began to cry more.  
  
Izzy blushed and regained his breath, which Mimi knocked out of him. "Mi...Mimi? It´s ok...really!" The girl released herself from him and wiped her teary eyes with a nod. Izzy grinned. "Besides, we are friends. I understand the logic that we all have changed."  
  
RIIIING  
  
Sora gasped. "Well looks like that´s the bell!" She smiled and grabbed Tai´s arm. "Tai and me have to go to History now! See ya!" She took off running with a groaning Tai lagging and being dragged behind.  
  
Mimi, Matt, and Izzy laughed loudly. Izzy gripped his laptop. "Well I have to go! It was nice to get acquainted again! Bye!" Izzy ran off to go to his first hour.  
  
"Wait! Izzy!" It was to late. The red head was lost into the sea of other children. Mimi groaned. "I didn´t get to see his schedule!"   
  
Matt smiled and started to walk away. "I´ll see you later Meems!" Matt waved. "I´ll see you next hour in Music!" He took off running as to not be late for his first class.  
  
Mimi sighed and looked once more at her classes. 'Don´t worry Meems! On my Crest of Friendship, I promise that all of us will remain together!´ Matt´s words echoed in her head. She still remembered them as clear as day. She smiled a bit and made her way to class and got ready for a long day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi bounced with perk into her first hour class. She felt a little bit better after her gathering with the digidestined. They all have become so close and such great friend. `Who cares if I only have a few classes with them...at least I HAVE classes with them!´ The brown haired girl peered inside and looked around the large new classroom full of curiosity. `I wonder if there is anyone I know?´ Mimi glanced at most of the students who were already in the class. A huge group of girls were giggling in the back, some were seated reading books, and others were sleeping. Mimi smiled as she recognized two of her friend´s from last year. She took a step inside and went to go greet them but sight of red from the corner of her eye stunned her. She turned to look to the front and saw the one and only Izzy typing away on his laptop. She smiled wider, `Izzy is in my first hour!´ Mimi walked a few more steps inside and saw the two girls she knew from the back wave to her. Mimi waved back and made her way to talk to them. `I can talk to Izzy later,´ she thought.  
  
"Hey Mimi!" A tall girl with blonde hair hugged her.  
  
"Hi Saria!" Mimi hugged back and released. Another girl giggled. Mimi smiled to her and giggled along. "You too Miranda!"  
  
The black haired Miranda smiled back. "What did you do over the summer Mimi?" She placed her hand on her hip and flipped her hair back.  
  
Mimi groaned and sighed. `Not this again,´ she thought. "Nothing important." Mimi looked back to Izzy and smiled. He was still typing away on his computer.  
  
The two girls stared at her and shrugged. Saria shook her head. "It´s ok Mimi. Some summer vacations are lame."  
  
Mimi nodded as a male teacher entered the class. "Good...morning...class. Take...your...seats...anywhere," he spoke slowly.  
  
Saria and Miranda walked to a seat in the back and took their chosen spot. They smiled and turned to Mimi...but didn´t see the pink princess! They looked around and saw their friend walking to the front. "Where is she going? Isn´t she going to sit by us?" Miranda asked Saria.  
  
"I don´t know?" Saria watched as Mimi took a seat and grew wide-eyed. "She is sitting by the computer kid!"  
  
Miranda blinked and stared in confusion. "Why would she want to sit with him?"  
  
Mimi sat down beside Izzy and smiled. "Hello Izzy!"  
  
Izzy became shocked and turned to the person sitting by him and saw Mimi. "Mimi?! You have this class?" Mimi nodded. Izzy closed his laptop and smiled. "That´s great!"  
  
Saria gasped. "The computer kid closed his laptop! That never happens! And Mimi is talking with him?!"  
  
Miranda glared. "What does Mimi think she is doing? Her popularity is at stake!"  
  
"This...is the...first...day of...school. I hope...receiving...your schedules...didn´t...take to...long," the teacher asked slowly as if he had to take a breath between every word. However, groans were heard all throughout the class. The teacher continued, "We...will be...going...over class...procedures...and rules."  
  
Izzy leaned over to a yawning Mimi and began to whisper. "This is boring! Our teacher looks like he is older than Genni!"  
  
Mimi erupted in laughter. Everyone stared at her, as she blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry...Izzy made me laugh?!"  
  
Gasps were heard all over the class. They all knew Izzy never conversed with anyone! Much less make someone laugh! Miranda and Saria were even more confused. Mimi was their friend, and last year they would always make fun of the nerdy people! But now, Mimi seemed to be good friends with one. Miranda looked at Saria, "She changed..."  
  
Saria didn´t respond, but kept her glare on Mimi. `She´ll embarrass us!´ she exclaimed to herself in thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Ok this may not seem like the best Chapter. But I am leading up to plot. And no this is NOT Koumi. It is just Mimi and Izzy friendship. Mimato is still the couple, and Kouyako friendship and hints.  
Mimi: I don´t get it?  
Me: ::groan:: you never get anything!  
Mimi: Hey! Did you insult me?!  
Matt: Don´t worry about it Mimi...everyone has their own achieved intelligence ^_^  
Mimi: ^_^ Thanks Matt...WAIT! ::glares at Matt:: are you saying my intelligence is low?!  
Matt: Huh? NO! I said...I meant...um....oh crap...  
Me: ::fits of giggles:: Those two are hopeless...well back to me...  
Tai: NO ME! Hello! I am Tai!  
Me: ::pushes Tai out of the way:: PEOPLE KNOW WHO YOU ARE DUMMY!  
Tai: Yeah I know...but I want to be the main character...  
Me: ::groans yet again:: Why must I be bothered by you all!  
Izzy: Because...um...you love us?  
Me: Izzy...that sounded a little queerish...  
Izzy: ::mutters:: sorry...  
Me: Well Ja ne! Till next time...I hope people review. I continued this story for you guys after all. Gee! So many people kept telling me to continue! It was ridiculous! Hehe thanks!  
  
  
  



End file.
